


injured.

by ohohpierre



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, blood mention (not graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohpierre/pseuds/ohohpierre
Summary: (prompt): Aaric + AU where Eric survives and Aaron or Eric proposesSo, I'm still angry at the Walking Dead and because of that I rewrote it because fuck you Gimple.





	injured.

His feet pounded against the ground hard, his breath heaving as he ran. He hadn’t been gone long, he hadn’t - 

“Eric!” He found the tree, blood smeared against the bark, and nothing. He screamed louder. “Eric!” Aaron searched around frantically. He couldn’t have gotten far, he was too injured. Unless he was just too injured. Aaron felt anxiety settle to the bottom of his stomach. “ERIC!”

He looked off in the distance, a herd of walkers moving confused, unsure of which direction to head towards when noise was all around them. He caught a flash of plaid, a dim color against the green and hay colored field. Something broke, Aaron’s body feeling numb as he sank to the ground, his knees hitting hard enough to bruise, and sob erupting from his throat. 

“Aaron?” It was quiet; either the voice was far away or weak. “Aaron.” Not a question, a statement. Aaron stood up quickly, looking around desperately for his voice. 

“Eric!”

“Over - over here.” Aaron spotted a thicket, not far from the field, and he could just see a splash of chestnut hair coming over the shrubbery. Relief flushed over his body as Aaron sprinted over to the underbrush, pushing through until he found Eric, breathing heavily as he pressed his shirt to the wound in his abdomen. 

“Oh,” Aaron sniffed, his face red, “Why did you move?”

Eric tilts his head towards the herd. “They were getting too close. Didn’t want to risk anything.”

“Oh god, I thought - “ 

“I know - “ Eric interrupted him, breaking through the haze in Aaron’s mind, “I know. But I’m not. And you’re here now.” Aaron exhaled, a whimper slipping past his lips. He closes his eyes, leaning forward to hold onto Eric’s shoulders. A hand finds it’s way to rest against his cheek. “Babe, look at me.”

Aaron looks up, not bothering to wipe at his face, and tries to focus on Eric, beautiful, injured, ALIVE Eric, and he shakes his head. Eric smiles at him in all his glory, a sweaty mess but here. Aaron leans his forehead against Eric’s, Eric leaning up to press his lips to Aaron’s. The two of them stay there for a moment, breathing together before Eric pulls away. “We gotta go,” Eric says, and Aaron nods, wrapping an arm gingerly around his boyfriend’s waist, and he slowly stands the both of them up. He sees someone running up to the two of them from off in the distance. 

“C’mon!” Scott yells, coming up behind the two of them, “I’ll keep watch, go!” Aaron and Eric limp away, moving as fast as they can. 

“Eric?” Aaron whispers, wrapped protectively against Eric, and Eric mumbles back, “I love you,  _I love you._ ” 

“I’m going to marry you one of these days,” Aaron says, a joking tone nowhere to be found in his voice.

“Don’t I have to say ‘yes’ first?” Aaron laughs, and Eric clings closer. 

“Will you marry me?”

“Absolutely,” Eric says quietly, and Aaron wants to cry, and he lets himself. Eric grunts next to him, but he shakes his head. “Quite a proposal, always knew one of us would cry. Who’d have thought it’d be you?”


End file.
